gamecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies is a 2009 game that was developed by PopCap in 2010 and was later developed by Game Center. Gameplay In PVZ, you take place in Misty View Steam Meadows Park, where a hoard of zombies are controlled by Doctor Edgar Zomboss. You've gotta defend your house from the zombies, because they'll eat your brains if you never use plants. Important plants can help you, such as Peashooters, Fume-shrooms, Garlics, etc. can help you defend the house. If a zombie attempts to enter the house, they get killed by the lawn mower. If a zombie enters the house, you lose as the slime message, "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" will appear, followed by the sound, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Day levels take place in the front lawn, where mushrooms sleep and it features five types of zombies, Regular, Flag, Conehead, Pole Vaulter and Buckethead. It features eight types of plants, Peashooter, Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Snow Pea, Chomper and Repeater. Night levels take place in the front lawn, where no Sun falls from the sky and mushrooms stay awake and graves appear that you can't plant on, except the Grave Buster. The graves spawn zombies every final wave. Pool levels take place in the backyard, where players have to put aqua plants to defend zombies. Mushrooms sleep and Sun falls from the sky. Non-aqua plants can't be planted in the pool lanes, because they need Lily Pads. Every final wave, two or three zombies pop out of the water. Fog levels take place in the backyard. Mushrooms stay awake, there's an annoying fog where zombies and plants can't be seen, no Sun falls from the sky and no Graves appear. Players have to use Planterns or Blovers to get rid of the fog. A Torchwood can only remove half of it. A secret zombie, the Zombie Yeti can only be found after beating Adventure Mode once, as they'll run away after a short while when unkilled. Roof levels take place in the top of the house where players have to put Flower Pots as there's no soil to defend the house, lawn mowers never work at all on the roof, sun falls from the sky and mushrooms sleep this time. Normal plants can only shoot through the non-sloped area, except they need catapult plants. Fume-shrooms can shoot through the non-sloped area. During the wave, two or three Bungee Zombies drop zombies at the plants, but an Umbrella Leaf can keep them from dropping zombies. They battle a boss, called Dr. Zomboss to finish the game. Differences in the iPhone/iPod Touch versions * No true mini-games are found in Quick Play, like Bobsled Bonanza and Pogo Party. * The tenth seed slot is unavailable as it wouldn't fit the Apple Phone screen. * Zen Garden, Survival and Puzzle mode have been omitted. But Zen Garden was available when it's updated. * All plants have their slots into a shape of a rectangle that's narrow as the one wide one doesn't fit the phone. Differences in the iPad versions * No Bonus Games category's found in Quick Play. * Slot Machine, Portal Combat, Zombiquarium and BeGhouled Twist were omitted. * Jack-in-the-Box Zombies explode after going through a few squares so the music doesn't repeat all over and over. Category:Game Center Games